


In a Sketch

by Pokeluv101



Series: KuroMahi Week [6]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: KuroMahi Week || Day 06: Awe & Wonder/PromisesMahiru discovers that Kuro is a surprisingly talented artist.





	In a Sketch

Kuro absentmindedly twirled a pen around his finger in a vein attempt to entertain himself. Mahiru was sitting next to him but he was busy making notes. He had an important exam next week so Kuro couldn’t bother him, even if he was bored to death. He leaned back on the chair and it tilted backwards. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Mahiru study with intense concentration on his face.

He was so distracted that he made his chair tilt backwards a little too much. Kuro began to fall but Mahiru quickly saved him by placing his hand on the back of his chair. He smiled sheepishly while Mahiru gave him an irritated frown. They were in a library so he couldn’t lecture Kuro. Mahiru took out a spare piece of paper and wrote a note.

_This is a library so don’t cause a disturbance. How about you take a little catnap? You can use my backpack as a pillow if you want._ Before Kuro could respond, Mahiru pushed his bag in front of him. He laid his head down and Mahiru stroked his hair gently with a small smile. When he saw that his eyes were closed, Mahiru turned back to his notes.

After an hour passed, a paper airplane flew onto his textbook. Mahiru unfolded and saw that it was the note that he wrote to Kuro earlier. Beneath his writing was a short message that brought a smile to Mahiru’s lips. There was an adorable cat doodled next to the words,  _Don’t study too hard and tire yourself out._

“I won’t. You’re sweet for worrying about me.” Mahiru lifted Kuro’s hood and saw that his ears were red. He giggled a little at the sight and kissed his temple lightly. Kuro opened his eyes slowly and saw Mahiru grinning down at him. He took his chair and shifted closer to him. “This cat you drew is so cute. I didn’t know you could draw.”

“I had to do something before video games were invented. Of course, back then, the only thing I could do was draw in dirt with a stick.” Kuro shrugged. It was rare that he spoke about his past and Mahiru wanted to ask him more but stopped himself. He knew that Kuro didn’t like to talk about his past. From his expression, Kuro knew that he wanted to ask him more.

“Go ahead and ask.” Kuro prompted and Mahiru frowned.

“Can you draw me something?” Mahiru tried to shift the conversation and held out a notebook for him to draw in. Kuro nodded and set the notebook onto his knees. He watched him sketch a butterfly and recognized it quickly as Lily. The cat he drew earlier was cartoonish but the butterfly sketch was much more refined. He could see how talented he was and knew that it must’ve taken decades for him to become so skilled.

“Sorry, it’s a little rushed so it’s not that good.” Kuro ripped out the sketch and handed it Mahiru.

“No, it’s wonderful.” Mahiru was kind so he knew that he would compliment his drawing even if it was nothing more than a stick figure. He smiled as he looked down at him and the awe in his eyes almost made him believe his words. If it made him happy, Kuro was glad and drew a hedgehog next.

“My siblings liked it whenever I drew for them. Before we went our separate ways, they would always come to my home to ask for a sketch. They always talked about having a family portrait but none of them could sit still enough for me to finish it.” Kuro found himself smiling as he thought of all those failed portraits. “I was always too lazy to finish one too.”

“With technology, you guys can probably have a family portrait. All you’ll have to do is sit still while someone takes a picture. Maybe we should arrange a time with everyone for that.” Mahiru suggested and Kuro thought over the possibility. He never thought they would be able to do something as a family again but Mahiru gave him the courage to face them. Since then, they couldn’t be closer.

“Kuro, can I ask you something?” Mahiru asked with a small blush and Kuro raised a brow at him. He never hesitated to ask him anything before and he wondered what he wanted. “Can you draw a portrait of me?”

“Sure. This will force you to stop studying and take a break.” Kuro shrugged but his answer couldn’t make him smile wider. Mahiru pushed back his chair and tried to sit naturally. He blushed a little when Kuro leaned forward and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Don’t overthink things. You look fine. Man, it was easier to get World End to sit still than you. Just give the guy something to munch on.”

“He is a simple and single minded guy. What about your other siblings? Did you have to bribe them or trick them to get them to sit still for a portrait?” Mahiru chuckled as he imagined the antics of the Servamps. He was a little surprised when Kuro started telling him several stories as he sketched. Hearing them, he relaxed and leaned back in his chair. He didn’t want to interrupt Kuro because it was rare for him to speak so much.

Mahiru noticed that Kuro would flip to a new page occasionally. “How many sketches are you going to make of me? Can I see one?”

“It’s not ready yet! They’re not that good so don’t look at them.” Kuro backed away from him with a blush. He held the notebook out of his reach and Mahiru relented with a sigh. It was one of the rare moments Kuro put effort into something so Mahiru sat back. He returned to sketching and Mahiru waited patiently for him. When Kuro handed him the notebook, Mahiru was thoroughly shocked.

“This is a picture of me yelling. What the hell, Kuro? Why did you make me sit here for half an hour if you weren’t even going to draw me seriously?” Mahiru pouted and hit him lightly with the notebook. Kuro laughed which made Mahiru frown more.

“You don’t recognize it? That’s the face you had when you told me I was wrong and then headbutted me. I’ll never forget that expression.” Kuro smiled with soft nostalgia. He never thought that he would be able to look back on his past with anything other than regret. But Mahiru made him hopeful that he could turn that mistake into an opportunity.

“I couldn’t think of any other way to reach through that thick head of yours.” Mahiru turned the page to see Kuro’s other sketches of him out of curiosity. He found a beautiful sketch of him smiling. He had to wonder if Kuro truly saw him the way he drew him or if he was embellishing the sketch. Kuro noticed the change in his expression and went scarlet when he realized what Mahiru was looking at.

“Wait, don’t look at that! I said they weren’t that good.”

“My notebook.” Mahiru turned the chair to dodge Kuro. He flipped through the other sketches and they were all stunning portraits of him. They were all different but he could feel Kuro’s love in each. “And these are beautiful. You really need to give yourself more credit.”

“Can’t deal. They were way too corny and I didn’t want you to see them.” Kuro admitted. It seemed like he had given up on taking the notebook back so Mahiru moved to sit next to him. He kissed his cheek lightly to thank him. “You actually like them?”

“Do you think I would lie to you? I love them, Kuro. Thank you for sharing them with me.”

“I promise that I’ll share more with you.” Kuro whispered when he saw how happy Mahiru was. He appeared confused for a moment so he explained. “You’ve done a lot for me so I owe you that much. There are some things that are harder to tell you but I’ll find the courage to share them eventually. Just promise that you’ll still love me after I tell you everything.”

“I’ll love you no matter what.” Mahiru reassured him. “And you don’t need to force yourself to tell me about your past. I know you’ll tell me eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t know how tempted I was to write a “draw me like one of your French girls” reference but I stopped myself. I thought that it was a little too obvious.


End file.
